


Reckless

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 500 Years of Solitude. Caroline has no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Reckless  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Summary:** Set after 500 Years of Solitude. Caroline has no regrets.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomwords100

Caroline put her hand over her eyes. She couldn’t believe what she’d done, and she couldn’t blame it on alcohol. She wasn’t drunk or even slightly tipsy. She’d been completely sober.

She had denied wanting Klaus for so long it had become almost second nature to her. But when he had stared at her, his eyes daring her to be honest with herself and give in to her desires, she had been powerless to resist.

As she’d stepped into his embrace she’d never felt more reckless or courageous in her life.

She was surprised to realize she didn’t regret it.


End file.
